


Extreme Sports

by Chark95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chark95/pseuds/Chark95
Summary: Draco and Harry work for the same sports company and have a friendly rivalry over who can pull the craziest stunt. It had started as a jab to try and knock each other off their game but slowly turned into something more. "Scared Potter?" "You wish."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Extreme Sports

When Harry had first signed onto the company he thought it would be a walk in the park, jump off a few cliffs, ski down some steep mountains and collect a paycheck. He was going to get paid to do what he loved most, try insane acts of bravery and feel adrenaline rush through him as he accomplished feats that few were willing to try. His fist day was easy, Hogwarts Castle Extreme Sports Co. wanted him to ski down a slope, flip off a jump at the end and get as many pictures of their logo as possible. He could do this, he knew he could. Even if there was an annoying blonde was supposed to be doing the jump with him. 

Draco on the other hand was furious. Who was this kid who just came out of nowhere thinking he could do what Draco did. Draco had been on the radar of Hogwarts for years, getting extra training before he became the right age to sign all the release forms. Draco knew that he was good enough, the best as a matter of fact and just because precious Harry Potter had famous, sporty parents who had died trying to set the world record for highest free climbing did not mean he deserved a spot with Draco. Draco just felt he had to prove it to the company and then he would be back on top, by himself, like it was supposed to be. 

When they got to the top of the mountain Draco looked over at his partner, "Scared Potter?"

"You wish," Harry responded before starting his high speed journey down the mountain. Draco pushing off right after him not about to be outdone by the brunette. 

``````

They worked a few solo jobs before their next co-op, Harry using a squirrel suit to jump off a mountain or two. Draco white water kayaking a few major rivers. Easy things that they would normally do in their free time not just for work. However it wasn't long before the company wanted them to work together again, much to both of their displeasure. 

They were supposed to go sky surfing together, making it a mix of air acrobatics to try and make it seem more impossible. Neither boy was too worried, they had both been skydiving and even air surfing before, all they had to do different was hold hands and flip each other around a bit to make it look synchronized. So as they flew up in the plane surrounded by other skydivers with cameras and their boards with the Hogwarts Castle logo next to each of them they tried to ignore each other. 

Until inevitably they were side by side at the jump door of the plane. Draco leaned toward Harry to be heard over the wind, "Scared Potter?" He called out. 

"You wish!" Harry called back before he pushed Draco out the door jumping right after him.

````````

It went on like this for several months doing solo gigs and team gigs alike. Harry had taken to going to Draco's shoots and Draco to Harry's, although they rarely spoke to each other at the events. Occasionally they would be in the same group when they were at the Hogwarts head quarters but mostly they stayed separate. 

They each had gotten a relatively large fan base and there were several papers written about Hogwarts new action sports stars. Draco was excited about his attention, calling his crew the Slytherins and his fans his snakes. Harry on the other hand was trying to brush off the spot light and tried to hide behind his crew whenever journalists showed up. Hogwarts Co. wasn't having it though, they loved Draco's take on the publicity so much that they named Harry's crew Gryffindors and started calling his fans lions and thus the rivalry between the boys became public. 

They still worked together occasionally but it was no longer working together to show off their equipment, instead it became who could do it better. Who could get down the slope faster, take the jump higher, or free dive deeper. 

It worked for them, they loved it, having someone to push them and make them the best they could be. Draco loved being able to taunt Harry before each shoot and Harry loved giving it back just as good as he got it. Despite the rivalry growing stronger in the papers the boys were actually growing closer. Whenever they had solo shoot the other would show up. 

Draco calling out a "Scared Potter?" before each of Harry's feats.

And Harry always calling back a "You wish" before jumping off the cliff or diving beneath the water. 

It wasn't until Draco and Harry had events in different places on the same day that Harry realized he had come to need Draco's little jab before he did anything. Luckily for him Draco seemed to feel the same and before he turned off his phone a message popped up saying, "Scared Potter?"

He wrote back quick, "You wish" before stepping out of his tent about to do what he did best. 

`````````

The boys met up a lot more after that and Severus Snape, Draco's head director noticed. He had always thought the rivalry was dimwitted and that the CEO Albus Dumbledore was having way too much fun pitching the two crews against each other. So he talked Harry's head Minerva McGonagall about a joint free climb to end the rivalry. 

To say Harry was nervous was an understatement, he knew Snape hated him, he just knew it. A free climb, just like the one his parents died on and Snape thought it was a good idea to send the boys up together. McGonagall didn't seem to see anything wrong with it either. She had pushed his concerns aside with a comment about safety measures and then walked off to finish setting the whole thing up. 

Draco knew there was something wrong with Harry, their normal pre-stunt banter just wasn't going through and Draco was getting worried. They were in the last stages of set up and Draco knew they needed to be all in if this was going work. This line off work was dangerous and if Harry didn't get his head in the game something could go very wrong. So as they headed toward the bottom of the cliff he leaned over to Harry, "Scared Potter?"

Harry started laughing and just like that his nerves seemed to vanish. He could do this, Draco would be right there with him and they would both make it to the top. With that thought Harry grabbed Draco pulled him into a swift kiss, whispered, "You wish." and started up the mountain. A momentarily startled Draco right behind him.


End file.
